The present invention relates generally to playpens, and more particularly, is directed to a playpen that can be folded into a small space for easy storage and transport.
Conventionally, playpens for infants have been rigid and heavy items that are assembled together in a fixed configuration. Recently, playpens that can be folded into a small space for easy storage and transport have been widely used. These foldable playpens are convenient items for use by mothers on the move.
One such playpen is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,525 to the same inventor herein and the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, and provides four floor support members rotatably mounted in a horizontal plane in two socket members. The two socket members, in turn, are pivotally connected together for pivotal movement in the same horizontal plane. Therefore, the four floor support members can be moved to a position such that all four floor support members are parallel and adjacent to each other. However, this requires that some of the support members be disengaged, which is burdensome and can be difficult with the fabric material therearound. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,875, also having the same inventor herein as part of the inventive entity thereof and the entire disclosure of which is also incorporated herein by reference, and which discloses a folding playpen that is similar in relevant respects to the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,525. Reference is also made to U.S. Design Patent No. 304,523, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,437 to Dillner et al, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a foldable playpen that includes a central hub member to which all of the floor support members are hingedly attached. Unlike the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,525 in which the floor support members are only pivotable in a horizontal plane, the floor support members are pivotally movable in a similar manner to the struts of an umbrella. In other words, all of the floor support members are pivotable from the horizontal plane in the open configuration of the playpen to a vertical position in the closed configuration of the playpen. In such position, the floor support members are vertically oriented in a parallel relation to each other. However, a larger central hub member is required, since the floor support members are pivotable only in the vertical direction in the aforementioned umbrella fashion.